La última carta
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Es la última carta que Pansy escribe a Daphne. Es la última vez que Pansy reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Draco. Es la despedida de una relación. "Porque ya sé que tú no eres el príncipe de mi corazón".


LA ÚLTIMA CARTA

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling, la historia es mía.

* * *

_Y estos labios ya no serán tuyos  
será mi amor sólo un golpe a tu orgullo  
y si me abrazas, será solo en sueños  
porque ya no te quiero aquí_

_Ya no - Dulce María_

* * *

_Querida Daphne_

_Los cuentos de hadas empiezan con un "había una vez" o "erase una vez". Son inicios dulces, sinónimos de un clásico "y vivieron felices para siempre" o también un "y comieron perdices". ¿Te digo algo? Ahora odio las perdices._

(Y creo que tú también. Aunque no tengo forma de saberlo porque nunca te conocí lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Nunca me diste la oportunidad de mirarte y saber lo que pensabas, de mirarte y saber que no me mentías, de mirarte y creer (creer realmente) que me amabas).

_La vida, la cruda realidad, nunca vende envases de edulcorados y diabéticos finales._

_Sí, a veces uno atrapa la felicidad, el cielo toma el color del rosa, y sientes que flotas por el piso. Pero no siempre es así. Los cuentos de hadas no hablan de los ronquidos de él, o el desorden compulsivo de ella, tampoco el deseo sexual del príncipe, ni las numerosas dietas que tiene que hacer la princesa para mantenerse con esa figura de avispa. Los cuentos de hadas no hablan de las tardes con los psicólogos, de las facturas… Los cuentos de hadas no hablan de lo que la mujer debe aguantar: las suegras,_

(Tu madre nunca me quiso. Cuando era niña, me alababa mis ridículos vestidos de volantes, en lugar de ser sincera y decirme que no era tan encantadora como yo creía. Cuando era adolescente, me decía que algún día lograría lo que me propusiera, en lugar de quitarse la careta y decirme que jamás lograría ser la señora Malfoy).

_los amigotes,_

(Tus amigotes. Tus gorilas: Crabbe y Goyle. Tus amigos-enemigos: Nott y Zabinni. Todos. Ellos me dicen que no soy para ti, siempre me lo han dicho… pero nunca les he creído. Tal vez ahora sí, Draco).

_la actitud del príncipe,_

(Tu actitud. Tu terrible, arrogante e irritante actitud. Tan egoísta, tan lleno de orgullo que no puedes bajarte de tu pedestal. Yo tampoco lo quería, yo necesitaba que tú siguieras siendo inalcanzable para poder idear nuevas formas de atraparte. Pero ahora… ahora ya no sé qué pensar, Draco).

_el cual deja de tener manto y corona y empieza a mostrar pústulas y lengua gigantesca de sapo._

(Sí, tú, mi príncipe encantador te has convertido en un sapo. Yo creí que tendría el poder de cambiarte, de cambiarte para mí. Yo que creí tener mi propio cuento de hadas. Yo que creí besar al sapo para que se convierta en el príncipe que me amaría por siempre).

_Oh, sí la ilusión siempre es hermosa y dulce y es algo que uno debe atesorar, pero la ilusión por sí sola no basta. Nada parecer bastar._

(Nada de lo que hago parece bastar para ti, Draco. Nada parece suficiente. Tú sigues allá arriba mientras yo estoy acá abajo, rota, quedándome al ras del suelo, sin posibilidad de levantarme… Creo que estoy empezando a hartarme de esta situación, Draco).

_Así como los cuentos de hadas no funcionan en la realidad, las medias naranjas no siempre son factibles. Por qué digo yo, ¿tú te sientes incompleta? ¿Tú sientes que te falta algo como un brazo o una pierna, y que sin ellas no puedes avanzar? ¿Te digo algo, Daphne? Nadie necesita a nadie._

(Está claro que tú no me necesitas a mí. Ahora me pregunto si alguna vez lo has hecho, si alguna vez me has querido).

_Yo no necesito que tú leas las estupideces que estoy escribiendo, y tú no necesitas leer esto._

(Por supuesto, Daphne, ¿qué necesidad tengo de seguir aburriéndote con mis tonterías? Tú siempre lo has dicho: olvídate de Draco. Daphne, amiga, por favor lee esta carta antes de lanzarla al fuego).

_Pero de todas formas, ambas sabemos lo que sucede. Yo quiero que me leas para sentirme importante y tú quieres leer algo para dejar de aburrirte. Retomando, nadie en este mundo necesita a nadie para ser alguien, para ser importante, para ser especial. Eso solamente tú lo consigues. Lo que uno tiene es la necesidad de no sentirse solo._

_Todos lo sabemos: no necesitamos al prójimo, necesitamos la compañía que nos otorga ese prójimo. La compañía suplanta la soledad, la emula, la hiere de muerte: no estás solo cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado, no estás solo cuando sientes el abrazo, la caricia, las palabras de apoyo del que está a tu lado._

(Ahora me pregunto si realmente te he amado alguna vez. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Draco? Yo, que siempre he asegurado amarte, ahora no estoy segura de mis sentimientos. ¿Realmente te amo o solamente te necesito? ¿Realmente quiero que seas mi príncipe o solamente necesito el imposible que significas para tener un objetivo en la vida?)

_Y sí todo eso está muy bien pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se aguanta al petimetre de turno sólo por no sentirse sola y miserable? ¿Por cuánto tiempo aguantas todo lo que los cuentos de hadas no te dicen? Lo que realmente una necesita, entonces es un remedio para la soledad. ¿Te digo algo? No hay fórmulas seguras para ello._

(No hay formulas, ni filtros mágicos, ni nada. Eso lo sabe Daphne, eso lo sabes tú, Draco… eso lo sé yo. Yo seguía creyendo en el amor y en la felicidad de esos malditos cuentos de hadas. Me siento como Don Quijote, sólo que sin mi lanza y mi adarga, sólo con una tonta corona hecha con retazos de tela).

_Y puedo seguir y seguir con parrafadas de todo lo que yo siento y que nunca he dicho a nadie, pero mejor lo dejo hasta aquí._

(Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, Draco. Vamos a dejar de engañarnos. Vamos a dejar de pretender que tú eres mi príncipe y yo tu princesa. Vamos a dejar ir esta relación que ya no tiene futuro).

_Mejor te digo, Daphne, que ya no más. Ya no voy a seguir con esto. Ya no voy a seguir esperándolo. Ya no voy a creer en cuentos de hadas. Porque ni yo soy SU princesa ni es el MI príncipe. Ya no más, Daphne. Ya no aguanto. Seguir así… seguir así me está desgastado. Tengo que dejarlo ir, ahora lo sé. Así que dile a tu hermana, dile a tu hermana que ella gana y que yo me aparto. Dile a ella que la felicito._

(Vete con Astoria, Draco. Vete con ella y cásate. Vete y engendra los vástagos que llevarán el apellido Malfoy. Vete y sé feliz. Vete y aléjate de mí, Draco).

_Me voy, Daphne. Me voy por un tiempo. Zabinni me ha ofrecido un cuarto en su mansión, allá en Italia. Me voy con él. Espero ser feliz algún día._

(¿Amigos, Draco? ¿Me puedes ofrecer tu amistad a cambio del amor que siempre quise? ¿Serías sincero en tu amistad?)

_Adiós, Daphne. Sé feliz con Nott, ¿vale? Te quiero, Daphne._

_Pansy P_

* * *

Otra historia. Esta vez para un personaje que para mí es muy interesante como lo es Pansy Parkinson. Espero que les guste.


End file.
